The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for fire control in compost and amendment masses. More particularly, the invention relates to a fire blanketing gas control distribution method and system for use in compost pile reactors and amendment masses.
It has long been recognized that vast quantities of organic waste materials are being produced annually. As the world's population increases so does its capacity to produce waste materials. The disposal of these waste materials represent difficult disposal problems. Their disposal takes up valuable land, and monopolizes large amounts of time, energy, effort and capital to overcome the burden of the ever increasing quantities of organic waste material.
Composting provides an important part of the solution to reduce the problems associated with organic waste material disposal. Further, composting can provide materials that serve as important basic building block materials for such industries as the construction industry and the agriculture industry.
Composting for the most part is a time consuming, energy intensive, non uniform process. Various composting apparatus and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,622; 3,357,812; and 4,203,755.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,622, issued Dec. 17, 1963 to W. Hardy, discloses an apparatus utilized as a waste material converter. The converter includes a plurality of screw augers having holes therein for the introduction of air into the waste pile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,812, issued Dec. 12, 1967 to J. R. Snell, discloses an apparatus for composting organic waste material utilizing a fixed pipe system located beneath the composting pile for accomplishing reversible air flow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,755, issued May 20, 1980 to K. Ruckstuhl, discloses an apparatus for treating waste material wherein a plurality of pipes are disposed within the composting mass for the discharge of gaseous products of decomposition.
Applicant's previous inventions provide improved composting devices, one such device that equalizes air distribution throughout the compost pile is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,349, issued July 8, 1983 to Applicant. This equalization reduces air pressure thereby reducing horsepower, and the associated energy needed to generate the required air distribution. The air distribution equalization enhances process controls and removes or inserts moisture in the system, as desired to improve the composting efficiency. Further, the device reduces the overall length of the process air path to prevent compost pile hot spots and dead spots to provide a more uniform composting process. A second improved composting device provides improved fluid flow control for the air distribution lances utilized in compost piles as set forth in parent application Ser. No. 06/643,080, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The compost pile mixture includes a carbonaceous amendment such as sawdust or wood chips which generally is stored in a silo prior to use. The potential hazard of fire within amendment silos due to spontaneous combustion or carelessness is a very real, potential problem. In addition, if the composting reactors or piles are improperly operated and the compost product is allow to dry out excessively, the potential for fire and spontaneous combustion within the piles is very real. As a protective measure, the invention provides an effective, efficient means of injecting CO.sub.2 or other fire blanketing gas or chemicals evenly throughout the amendment storage silos or the biological compost reactors to assure effective combustion control.